Alice's Return: The Honeymoon
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Written for Cobra Wonderland's Alice's Return. Tarrant and Alice set out for their honeymoon and reveal in their life as a new couple. Commissioned by Cobra Wonderland. T for slightly provocative ending.


**A/N: This story was written for Cobra Wonderland's story Alice's Return which can be found on her author page. **

**The Honeymoon is a brief glimpse of a scene on Alice and Tarrant's beach vacation together. I hope you read and enjoy. Also give a read of the original Alice's Return**

**Fairfarren**

**Lydia**

* * *

><p>Alice couldn't believe all that had happened. She had returned to Underland, defeated another evil with Tarrant by her side once again, and now they were married. It felt like everything had gone by in one giant blur. She was now leaving on her honeymoon with the most incredible man she had ever met. A smile passed her pink lips as she fixed her hair in the bathroom. Tarrant had awoken her that morning and told her that he was planning to bring her to the beach. At first she panicked because she didn't bring her swimming outfit and it would be entirely impossible to swim in any of her dresses. However she could always swim without any clothes on-<p>

Alice blushed at the thought again. Her heart was already pounding at the idea of standing bare in front of man later this evening. Both were tired after a night of festivities and celebration, promptly falling asleep in each other's arms. Alice enjoyed the weight of her beloved next to her on the large bed they shared. He had brought her close against his chest, snoring lightly as he drifted off. Alice had forced herself to stay awake a few moments longer, looking upon his face in the moonlight, stroking it softly with the tips of her fingers. She had been waiting for this moment her whole life, this idea of being so close to someone and sharing in that fact that they were now equals. Well, almost equals. An act still needed to be performed in order to truly bond them. Alice found herself blushing once again and scolded herself for her propriety and her school girl embarrassment. She smiled as she snuggled close under Tarrant's chin, falling asleep herself.

Alice finished putting her hair back away from her face and wished she had some rouge for her lips and perhaps a little powder for the slight shininess of her forehead and chin. She sighed and scolded herself. Tarrant thought she was beautiful in the midst of battle covered in dirt and sweat and Jabberwock blood. Surely he would think she was beautiful now. She pinched her cheeks to give them a little color; she couldn't avoid the urge, and then left the washroom. Tarrant was waiting patiently in the foyer with their bags and smiled when he saw her. "You are most beautiful in your sleep," He said with a wan smile. Alice laughed coyly and nudged his shoulder.

"Let's be on our way to the beach, I haven't been since I was a little girl." He laughed and nodded at her.

"Sounds like a frabjous idea, my love." He winked at her as he held out his arm for her to take. She wrapped her arm around his as he led her out the door.

The ride in the carriage to the beach was long, taking the whole day. Tarrant taught her many different word games on the way, told her many riddles aside from the one about the bird, and she told him all about vacations in the Upperworld. She liked this one much better, she decided. The sky was bluer and storm clouds didn't come to threaten their day. Alice always felt that storm clouds approached when she was trying to enjoy a bright afternoon. The sky stayed sunny and bright, though it began to set when they arrived to the ocean.

Alice stepped out of the carriage, elated that the trip was over. She took a deep breath in and smiled as the air smelled salty; a sign that an ocean was near. It was nearly dark but she found herself drawn to the water wanting to see it before it the sun had said good night. Tarrant smiled at her, his gat toothed grin a warm sight.

"I just want to see the ocean." She explained and he nodded.

"We have time yet, my love. Go on and see the Crimson Sea." He took the bags in his worn, rough hands.

"The Crimson Sea, why ever would someone call it that?" Alice thought allowed as she climbed a sandy hill. When she had reached the apex she gasped- Crimson Sea indeed! The sea was a beautiful shade of red, not the color of blood but the color of a cherry sucker pop. She smiled as the yellow Underlandian sun cast shadows of orange among its waves. Pink foam topped swells licked the sands bright yellow sand. Alice smiled at how different the ocean looked from the one she remembered. But it still smelled the same.

She wandered down the beach lifting her skirt as she went. She found it impossible not to feel the water before retiring for the evening. She walked down to where the beach met the waves and bent down to pull her boots and socks off. When she had discarded all her footwear she stuck a hesitant toe into the water. She gasped at the biting cold taking a step back. Her foot sank into damp sand; the feeling was heavy yet relaxing. Alice smiled and braced herself as she stuck her foot up to its ankle in the lapping waves. Her other foot followed and she stood among the swells, the water licking at the bottom of her calf. She turned to see Tarrant, bag less and shoeless, heading down the sand to join her in the waves. He entered the water and took her about the waist. Without thinking Alice dropped her skirts to wrap her arms around his back and pulled herself close. The two turned in each other's arms and watched the sun disappear into the ocean, smiling and yawning as he went. Alice found herself barely breathing at its remarkable beauty. She felt an urge to wave the sun good night but ignored it.

"Look, my beauty," Tarrant pointed to the deep purple and blue night sky. A star shone brightly, the first of the night and Alice gasped.

"Tare, it's absolutely beautiful," She turned to look at him. "I am so glad I am here with you," He leaned down and kissed her fully on the mouth. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his wild red hair.

"You are more beautiful than them all," He breathed. Alice smiled and turned to watch the stars waking to begin their nightly duty. Tarrant kissed her temple as she watched and pulled her even closer. Alice felt safe and loved as she admired the beautiful place that she had decided to stay in. It was almost like a dream, almost.

The two had stood outside for an hour, watching the stars come out. Tarrant had pointed out different constellations (the harius madinessus and the millinerus teasus were his favorite, he noted) as they stood in the water. When they decided to come in Alice groaned at the fact that she had gotten the bottom of her beautiful dress wet. Tarrant assured her it wasn't a big deal. He lead her up the sand, pausing to pick up the bags he had left at the top of the knoll, and lead her down a path to a tiny beach cottage. It had a screened in porch around the front and she walked through the door first. It led into a small sitting room and then to a hall way. The kitchen was at the end of the hall. The first room on the right was a drawing room; the second room was on the left and was the bedroom. The third room was located on the right and was the washroom. Alice smiled at the coziness of the little cottage. She stopped in the sitting room to remove her gloves and untie her bonnet from around her neck, placing them hap hazardously on the sofa. Tarrant had made his way into the bedroom with the bags. He emerged without his top coat, his sleeves rolled up to their elbows. His skin was still pale on his forearms and she smiled at how relaxed he looked.

"Are you hungry, Alice?" He asked. Alice shook her head.

"No," She laughed. "Tarrant, I hope you don't mind but Mirana sent with me a package and told me to open it as soon as I got here. She said to do it in private."

"I want to have a cup of tea, I have an urge," He said with a smile. "I will leave you with your package in the room." He gestured toward the bedroom then made his way to the kitchen. Alice went into the room and placed her suitcase on the large poster bed. She smiled as she opened the case and pulled out the small box Mirana had placed her gift in. Quickly she untied the strings and gasped as she pulled out a pink basque, though it wasn't one she was accustomed to seeing. It had a beautiful lace design and ended at her hip area. I had a corset design up the front that went from the navel to the breasts; small bows were used as accessories where the ties crossed. They were black. Alice quickly dropped her dress and discarded her undergarments, throwing them in her suitcase. She pulled the basque on and turned to see how she appeared in the looking glass. She blushed as she realized nothing was covering her female mound below and turned to look in the box. To her relief Mirana had packed lacey knickers in the same color and fashion as the basque and Alice pulled them on. White leggings were also in the box that she could attach to the garters that hung from the top.

"This is the only time where I shall wear leggings," She vowed as she pulled the white silk up her shapely legs. At the top where the coverings attached to the garter string there was more lace design. Alice smiled as she looked at herself in the window. She looked absolutely alluring and she blushed at how womanly she appeared. She found that if she pulled the strings of the corset it would accentuate the roundness of her breasts, sending some of her mounds over the top of the lace. Alice glanced one more time in the full length mirror before shoving her bag in the closet. She called for Tarrant, her heart racing at a hundred meters an hour.

He knocked on the door (Alice promptly giggled at his politeness) and she bid him to enter. He did, a gasp immediately coming from his lips. Alice frowned.

"Do you like it?" She said, nervously smoothing the fabric about her stomach. Tarrant growled.

"Lyke i'? I louve i'," He came close to her, reaching out slowly. Alice pounced on him and he caught her about his waist. He held her rear as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him furiously. He moved toward the bed and then dumped her on her back, climbing above her. He was now kissing her neck and nibbling on the tender skin. Alice moaned at the sensations it sent to her body. She began to work at his ascot as he moved to her shoulder. Alice loved the wonderful feelings his ministrations were giving her.

"Tarrant," She moaned and pushed him off her. He rose up on his knees on the bed and Alice sat up on her butt. She began to work at his waist coat buttons and he leaned down and kissed her again. As he kissed her feverishly, their tongues investigating then dancing in some rhythm among the other's lips and mouth, she finally began on his shirt. He stood before her shirtless and Alice admired the smooth skin on his chest. It was as white as his face and she kissed it gently, nibbling his nipple in curiosity. He moaned and pushed Alice back, kissing her neck again.

"Ah, louve yeh Ahlice," He moaned in his kisses. Alice's breath became shallow in delight as he made his way down her chest. "Ah am glad yeh came bac' an' Ah am glad yeh married meh." He stopped in his kissing to smile up at her.

"I am glad as well, Tarrant Hightopp." She smiled as she curled her fingers in his hair. He had loosed her breasts and began to suck on them. The feeling was beyond anything she could describe. "I will love you until the end of Underland and beyond that."

And together, the two formed the final bond of lovers.


End file.
